Alka's Adventures
by Tyrage0729
Summary: Various Adventures of Alka Low-Tooth. There will be occasional Cross Over Chapters. There will be frequent smut. Official Story is still in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Alka strode into the room, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck before dropping into a large circular pit. As she landed, a cloud of sand and dust was kicked into the air, quickly settling as she rose to her full five foot six height. Across from her, another woman stood, wearing heavy foreign looking armor. It looked heavy, with thick plates, and flared pauldrons. Alka grinned, her eyes transfixed on the helm of her opponent. Bright lights and colors swirled across the face plate, the rest a smooth metallic dome that fitted over her opponents head.

"Are you ready, Alka?" The figured asked with a feminine, but muffled, voice.

Alka responded by first drawing both swords, then held them in front of her. She grinned, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Striker." Without further warning, Alka darted across the space, quickly closing the gap between them with a wide swing. The stranger leaned back, spinning slightly as she attempted to throw an electrified punch at Alka. The Orcish woman spun sideways, flipping parallel to the ground before landing. Striker stood straight, her arms now coursing with electrical energy. "Smooth. Don't remember you ever being to flexible." Alka grinned, slamming the blades into the ground and kicking up a dust cloud. "Too bad your fancy helmet doesn't let you see through this!"

A moment later, the dust is suddenly blown away as a concussive blast rocketed out from the center of the pit. Alka and Striker stood still, face to face. Alka's blades bit into Striker's left gauntlet, with Striker's right fist cocked back. A grunt, followed by slow steps back from each other, and the strain disappeared. Alka laughed as she set both swords in their sheaths. Striker reached up, hitting a button on the side of her helm, causing it to disappear in a flash of light.

"Good fight, Striker. Definitely getting better." Alka stated as the two clasped hands and pulled each other face to face. Striker's face was a vaguely blueish shade, that leached into black around the edges. Her purple eyes shone with a strange light as a grin spread across her face. Her hair stood straight up in a mohawk, dyed a bright purple.

"Well, I have a good teacher." She stated, their hands releasing as the two take a step back. "I can only hope to live up to his name someday." Striker shook her head, her eyes closed for a moment.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, why call yourself Striker Fourteen?" The orc sat on a nearby bench after they climbed out of the pit, looking up at the already much larger woman.

"Saint-14. A hell of a Titan." Striker smiled, her head leaned back as she peered up through a skylight at the star-lit sky above. "Disappeared some time ago after trying to follow an old Warlock named Osiris to Mercury. Never returned. No one knew what happened to him . . ." Her voice trailed off as she wiped her eyes. "Well, until the Hero of the Red War found him . . . He died on Mercury, fighting Vex until his last breath. They striped him of his light, forced him to fight them without it." Her fist suddenly lashed out, slamming into the wall violently and leaving behind a large crater. "He died in their blasted Infinite Forest. Alone and Lightless."

Alka stood slowly, and pulled Striker into her arms for a tight hug. After a moment, Striker stepped back, shaking her head, then walked off, leaving her compatriot alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alka had come over as fast as she could once she got the call. It didn't take long, only a five minute walk. She held two cases of booze, one bottle of Red Wine for Lillian and one bottle of Whiskey for herself. She practically kicked the door open, setting the two bottles on the table directly in front of her. She glanced around the modest apartment as she removed her jacket and could see an electric white light from underneath the bedroom door. Alka stood perfectly still, listening carefully.

"Oh yeah. Yes yes yes!" It came from the bedroom. Alka relaxed, smiling softly as she dug around in her purse. She stripped down, folding her clothes over the back of the chair and pulled a small harness on around her hips. A large flat plate now sat over her crotch, two six inch dildos invading her tight holes. She reached into her bag again, pulling free two twelve inch fake cocks and snapped them into place on the plate. With a grin, she approached the room door and listened again. "YES! YES! BOTH HOLES!" Came the voice once more, almost screaming. That's when Alka struck.

She swung the door open quickly, took the two steps to the end of the bed, and grabbed the young woman's ankles. Without remorse or patience, Alka simply dragged the woman onto her fake cocks. Both cocks penetrated her ass and cunt at the same time, ripping a pleasured scream from the woman. Alka leaned over her, pressing her legs back against her large tits, trapping them in place as she began to violently fuck her. She grunted with each thrust, slamming her cocks deep and moaning as she felt the dildos inside her jostling around. The woman screamed with each thrust, her freed hands scrabbling to catch hold of something, anything at all. Eventually she arched her back, screaming silently, until finally she collapsed onto the bed, shuddering as she squirted juices against Alka's stomach.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Alka teased, leaning in and kissing the woman gently as she released her legs. The woman simply gasped, her tits wobbling with each breath as she slowly nodded. "Good. Cause that was just the beginning." She slowly started pumping her hips again, moving at a slower pace as she kissed Lillian with a moan. "After all, I haven't cum yet." Alka grinned, her hips moving slowly but powerfully, pulling a new yelp from Lillian with each thrust in that spread her ass and cunt. Alka kissed down Lillian's throat and shoulders until she came to Lillian's nipples and started sucking on them gently, her tongue swirling around one then the other. Lillian moaned from the attention to her nipples, her head falling back as she bucked her hips against Alka's.

"Yes. Yes." Lillian moaned under her breath, one arm wrapped around Alka's head, trapping her in place. Lillian continued to buck her hips against Alka's thrusts as they grew more powerful, and faster. Alka looked up over Lillian's tits, smiling softly and moaning as she watched Lillian's face contort with pleasure. Soon, the orc girl felt her own orgasm building, and knew it was fast approaching. Suddenly, Alka's body spasmed, hard, and she could feel her thighs grow soaked as her juices leaked down them. Lillian came at the same time, groaning as she held Alka close, gasping for air as her body relaxed. "Fuck me that was good." She muttered, Alka slowly pulling free.

-

Author's Note:


End file.
